Universebumps (Uni)
Universebumps Is the mortal Goddess of Bumpslandia and Married to Theodore "Tobey" McCallister lll. Meeting The Bumps World She was fist introduced as Villanabumps, the daughter of Maleficent Evilbumps and twin sister to Timebumps. She later stated that she and Timebumps have a male triplet and that she and her sister were triplets with some other person. At fist, she hated who she was the first week. Then she had to accept who she was to make her mother proud. Then a month later she denied herself being a villain. She turned her family and was banned from Villain Isle. Becoming Pink Panthera When she was banned, she landed on a racetrack. She didn't know that a race was happening. She had to race, since the rules stated that once on the racetrack, you gotta race. She turned herself, after winning the race, The Pink Panthera. Lightning "Glenn" McQueen, who saw the whole race, fell for the lady. He asked her out for a "Date Night". the date was interrupted when she chased a bolt of light and disappeared in a portal. Meeting Greybumps, Universebumps, Galaxybumps and Snotlout Jorgenson and Becoming Pinkbumps When she reappeared, she was in a luxurious castle filled with bumps students. She was unaware of McQueen, who is looking for her and bumps into Greybumps, who is dating Anastasia. He asked her if she enrolled here. She said no and Greybumps told her that they were looking for the person who traveled in the portal. After meeting the queen and king, she enrolled for sword fighting, power up chemistry, culinary arts and karaoke classes. Her partner, Snotlout, was planning to set a bomb in the gym as a joke. She stopped him and became Pinkbumps. Snotlout got expelled and left. She started liking Greybumps. Becoming Rainbowbumps After her partner got expelled, she secretly started dating Greybumps. When Anastasia found out, she decided to find McQueen and take revenge over them. Lightning died doing this, but sent his soul to her and told her that she will see him once more. During the battle she got a newfound power. She became Rainbowbumps and Greybumps became Goosebumps. A New Family and Fight After their newfound power, they settled in RainGooseland (later Gooselandia and Rainbowlandia) and had 9 kids. Unfortunately, things went downhill fast. Goosebumps got empowered with his newfound power. Since his power has some evil, he turned evil and took little Sci-Twi, Rodney, Gloriosa and Marlin and threw them in the portal, while Rainbowbumps grabbed Manolo, Princess Twilight, Moana, a unknown kid and McQueen. They all will soon know the truth. Meanwhile, Rainbowbumps and Goosebumps separated the kingdom and called the two lands Rainbowlandia and Horrorland. The Universal Games Junior Edition After 2 years, the games came. The Universal Games Junior Edition challenged Rainbowlandia and Horrorland to a series of games to test their knowledge. Filip, which was the name of Goosebumps, wanted her as a evil wife. Then he tricked Sci-Twi, to kiss Manolo and make him fall in love with her. Princess Twi got suspicious, and so did Rodney. When they told Rainbowbumps, she ran into the gymnasium and confronted him, but Goosebumps was pleased. He made her evil and lasted for 4 minutes. It would've lasted more if Sci-Twi was going hysterical outside fighting Manolo and Princess Twi. They became Goldbumps and Silverbumps. They blasted poor Valentinabumps and she left the place, ashamed. Rodney, Gloriosa, and Marlin told Manolo and Twilight thanks, and that they have no Mom. Manolo and Princess Twi said they have never met their Dad. That's when Goosebumps and Rainbowbumps came in arguing and saw the 2 sets of kid staring in silence at the other. Goosebumps said lets get out of here and left the academy. Gru, Sunset, Pony Twi, Joy, Barry and Sponge-bob came in , wondering what happened, Rainbowbumps just smiled. Sci-Twi's return and Rodney's return Long after the Universal Games Junior Edition, Sci-Twi had to prove to Goosebumps that she was the worse villain. Then she created a nice friendship with Gloriosa, Marlin and Rodney. Over the week Sci-Twi and Rodney started to feel affectionately for each other and had a date night the next day. Anastasia heard what Rodney was doing to her and decided to do the what she had done when she caught Goosebumps cheating on her. But at the time Rainbowbumps lets out a power called Bronzebumps and lets it go into Sci-Twi, making her Bronzibumps. Anastasia is seemly killed (Returns in Hocus Pocus, The World is at Focus). When Goosebumps expelled Sci-Twi and banishes Rodney, she accepts them into the academy. Later she recruits Marlin and Gloriosa from Gooselandia. A Old Love Remade Goosebumps and Rainbowbumps decided to bring both kingdoms together by making a Gooselandian marry a Rainbowlandian. Rainbowbumps chose Manolo and Goosebumps chose a girl named Courtney. Rainbowbumps and Goosebumps then have a nice relationship at the end and stopped the wedding, causing Manolo to start dating Princess Twilight. while Rainbowbumps marries Goosebumps. The Next Chapter in Rainbowbumps The Thanksgiving Feast of Bumpslandia makes Rainbowbumps very nervous. Usually it's just about food and thanks. But for them It Is about survival and Power. Rainbowbumps had her children she had with McQueen to retrieve the Pearl of courage. Well, only one returned, and that was Dru. She had a terrible heartbroken heart and didn't trust her children again. Petal Dusk Rainbowbumps created Petal Dust to help Twilight get her crown for inspection. But it caused some problems. Petal Dusk had evil. And in order to save her family, Rainbowbumps created the Youth Stone out of her own skin to trap Petal Dusk forever. Universebumps After Petal Dusk Category:Templates/Infobox